La Representante
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ella, la que siempre espera por mí, la que detrás de las cámaras me sonríe y levanta los pulgares para que sonría naturalmente. La que dejó todo por convertirse en "La Representante"


**_Les dejo este One shot que se me ocurrió con una idea que vi en un cuaderno. Espero que les agrade ya que no saco nada nuevo hace muchoooooo tiempo._**

* * *

**La Representante**

La gloria y el reconocimiento era lo que más quería en mi vida. La maestría en el arte de entrenar Pokémon me había dado todo, todo lo que siempre he querido.

Los Flashes de las cámaras están constantemente sobre mí, que decir, soy una persona importante del ambiente Pokémon. Me gusta, para que negarlo.

Mujeres no me faltan, pero a mi sólo me interesa una. Ella, la que siempre espera por mí, la que detrás de las cámaras me sonríe y levanta los pulgares para que sonría naturalmente. La que dejó todo por convertirse en "La Representante", la que no supe amar cuando debía y ahora estaba a punto de casarse.

—Ya arreglé todo para las próximas semanas —me informó pero realmente no estaba interesado en nada de esas semanas, sólo en algo que iba a pasar el fin de semana.

«Su boda»

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Aquí estoy, como una tonta masoquista con mi mejor sonrisa mientras los flashes invaden toda la sala. Un gesto, una mirada y él sonríe tan feliz de la vida que mi tonto corazón no lo resiste.

¡Me casó!

El fin de semana con otra persona, con una persona que supo ayudarme en todo momento y que es tanto su amor por mí que aunque me arrepintiera en el altar nunca me lo reclamaría. Porque él sabe mi verdad y trata fervientemente que yo lo superé.

«Un hijo»

Un hijo de mi "representado" que crece en mi vientre por un tonto y maravilloso momento de debilidad hace tres meses. Un hijo que me ilusiona pero no sé bien que hacer con él.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los nervios de su inminente boda la tienen agotada, o eso al menos me dice cuando la notó pálida. Sus hermosos ojos verdes lucen enfermos y no me dice el por qué. Quiero decirle que se vaya a descansar, pero él hecho de que vaya a los brazos de su novio, me lo impide.

¡Egoísta!

¡Soy un terrible egoísta!

Por no hacerme cargo de lo que sentía, por tildarlo de error. Ahora nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

¡Lo arruiné todo!

Me pidió permiso para retirarse dejando anotado en la agenda los pasos a seguir —la tomó de mala gana y la observó. El detalle es tan magnífico como todo en ella.

¡Si la perfección tuviera un nombre para mí! Llevaría su nombre.

¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

¡Quiero detenerla y pedirle perdón! ¡Quiero decirle que es lo único que me importa en esta vida! ¡Pero no puedo! La conozco tan bien, que es algo que nunca me va a perdonar. Sólo sigue cumpliendo su papel de «Representante» porque dio su palabra.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los tres meses de embarazo me están pasando la cuenta, cada día me levanto más enferma y aunque trato de disimular bien las ojeras, es obvio que él se da cuenta. Penosamente nos llegamos a conocer muy bien en estos doce años de amistad, arruinados por dos noches locas.

Tras dejarle detallado bien todo lo que tiene que hacer, me retiro a mi departamento en ciudad Verde, vivimos en el mismo edificio. Dejé mi ciudad y todo por él. Aunque fue un sacrificio en vano, la verdad no me arrepiento. No podría nunca arrepentirme, porque las consecuencias por un lado me entristecen pero por otro lado me alegran la existencia.

El miércoles de esa semana, busqué mi vestido de novia en la boutique. Estaba probándomelo -por suerte era lo bastante holgado para no apretarme el vientre- abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él. La última persona que quería que me viera en aquel traje blanco.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Estuve todo el lunes y el martes sin verla, se había sentido mal y se había negado a verme, pero el miércoles la vi salir de su departamento. Aguardé hasta que llegó con una gran caja blanca.

¡Demonios!

Seguro era su vestido de novia. Aguardé un par de minutos y toqué el timbre. Cuando apareció tras la puerta de madera vestida de blanco, un gran balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi cabeza.

¡No podía perderla! ¡No podía perderla!

—¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó fríamente, quizás no le gustaba mi presencia con aquel traje blanco.

—¿Cómo has estado? Estoy algo preocupado y…

—No te preocupes —me interrumpió—, mientras tengas tu trabajo hecho. Mantente al margen de mi vida.

—Yo…

—¿Tú, qué? —preguntó molesta. Y con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada tomó parte de la falda del vestido entre las manos y dio un giro—. ¿Qué te parece? Es lindo el vestido, ¿no? —comentó mordaz.

—Ni tanto —le grité acercándome rápidamente hacia ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó, apoyando las manos en el pecho del hombre para separarse—. ¡Detente!

—No te cases —le susurré, no sé donde saqué la fuerza, pero pude decírselo—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿Te escuchas? —dijo con rabia, lo supuse al ver como apretaba los dientes—. ¡Eres un cretino!

—Lo sé —traté de besarla, pero me lo impidió. Ella siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo.

—¡Ni lo intentes! —me gritó molesta.

—Por favor…

—¡Tú le diste la mejor definición a lo que pasó entre nosotros! ¡Error! Así que por favor vete, tuve la suerte de que mi novio me perdonará aquella infidelidad de mi parte. No hay nada que hablar que no sea de trabajo.

Se alejó de mí y se escondió en el baño. No iba a conseguir nada, así que me retiré.

Llegué a mi departamento y encontré una hoja doblada en dos, la tomé y con letras de periódicos entre grandes y chicas estaba escrito:

«Eres un mal observador, ¿acaso no notas lo que te oculta tu representante?»

¡Otro nuevo anónimo! —me acerqué con rabia a un cajón donde saqué otros dos.

«Amigos y amantes, el escándalo del mundo Pokémon»

«Toda acción tiene consecuencia, y la tuya siempre son irreparables»

Algo querían decirme, pero por más que exprimía mi cerebro, no lograba descifrarlo. ¿Qué me ocultas, mujer? ¿Qué?

De pronto, una vaga idea se cruzó la mente como un destello.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡¿Por qué?! —grité molesta en mi teléfono celular—. ¡No te atrevas! —le exigí a mi novio molesta. Quería decirle la verdad a mi representado, quería decirle lo de mi embarazo.

«¡Yo aceptaré a tu hijo si él no lo quiere! ¡Pero no le niegues la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo!»

Claro, hombres, entre ellos siempre se están protegiendo.

Abrí el refrigerador, tomé un pote de helado, una cuchara y me tiré a pasar las penas sobre la cama mientras veía alguna que otra película de esas «corta venas».

No sé si serían las hormonas o qué, pero estaba tan llorona que me daba rabia conmigo misma.

¡Bebé, pórtate bien con mamá!

Le pedí a mi pequeño sobándome el vientre, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. Aunque no me casará, no me molestaba. Había ahorrado bastante con mi profesión de representante, así que no tenía por qué valerme de un marido.

¡Porque si abría la boca, de seguro no habría boda!

Estaba terminando una película bastante triste –ya había gastado toda la caja de pañuelos- cuando sonó mi teléfono.

«Lo siento, pero se lo tuve que decir»

¡Demonios! ¡Rayos!

No dije nada, sólo deje caer el auricular de la mano atónita. Había llegado el momento que no quería.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Con la idea martillándome en la cabeza me dirigí hasta la casa de su novio, sabía que era el único que podía darme las respuestas que estaba buscando.

—Te estaba esperando —me dijo tras abrirme la puerta—. Pasa.

Ingresé hasta la sala y no tardé en soltar la pregunta que me estaba quemando la garganta.

—Ella está embarazada, ¿verdad?

Me miró sonriente y se sentó en un sillón frente a mí.

—En efecto —me respondió muy relajado. Envidiaba su tranquilidad, y a la vez, no era una buena señal.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte —escupí las palabras con todo el veneno que nacía en la boca de mi estómago.

—Supones bien, si decides no hacer nada al respecto —soltó y tuve que volver a mirarlo para saber si había escuchado bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, si quería confundirme, lo había conseguido.

—La amo tanto que soy capaz de aceptar a tu hijo sin problemas —dijo «tu hijo». ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldición!

—Me estás diciendo que ella…

—Sí, yo no he tenido intimidad con ella. Ese hijo que espera lo crearon en "El peor error que he cometido en mi vida"

—¡Eso lo dije porque estaba shockeado, no pensé lo que dije! —traté de justificarme pero en realidad, no tenía excusa.

—Oh claro —comentó burlesco—. Tienes a la mujer que siempre quisiste, y le dices que ese fin de semana loco que tuvieron, fue el peor error de tu vida. Conoces su carácter, debiste suponer que nunca iba a perdonarte algo así, ni hablar cuando se enteró de su estado.

—¿Para que me mandaste esos anónimos —pregunté ya en estado inerte, mis hombros cayeron agonizante—, para refregarme que ella va a casarse contigo y qué vas a criar a mi hijo?

—No lo creo, después de esta conversación, no creo que se quiera casar conmigo. Me va a odiar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Es tu hijo, y creo que es tu deber el estar con él. Claro yo no tendría problemas en criarlo como mio. Pero no puedo ser egoísta con el niño.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, salí de su casa sin rumbo alguno. La lluvia no tardó en caer sobre mí, pero no me importó.

¡Necesitaba pensar! ¡Necesitaba limpiar mis dudas y mis culpas!

Tropecé y caí al suelo, no tenía ni la menor intensión de levantarme, hasta que noté un par de deportivas rojas frente a mi cara y el agua que ya no me mojaba. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una mano extendida dispuesta a ayudarme a parar y unos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Misty…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Maldito corazón de abuelita que tengo! ¡Malditas hormonas maternales!

No puedo, siempre que se trata de él, no puedo pensar con claridad. Mi mente se convierte en una máquina que funciona por instintos.

«Lo siento, pero se lo tuve que decir» «Salió perturbado de la casa» «Supongo que ya no habrá boda»

¡Rayos!

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba saliendo del edificio con mi impermeable y un paraguas. Busqué por los alrededores, por el centro Pokémon, pero nada. No había rastros de él, hasta que lo vi. Caminaba como zombie, con la mirada perdida, los hombros caídos y se tambaleaba para los lados al caminar.

¿Tanto le había afectado lo de mi embarazo?

En eso lo veo caer, no pude evitar reírme. Aunque sea famoso y todo el mundo lo admire, sigue tan atolondrado como cuando lo conocí a los diez años y por lo visto no tenía intención de levantarse. Adelanté los pasos hacía él, lo cubrí con el paraguas y le extendí mi mano libre.

—Misty… —me susurró y no pude evitar la formación de lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Ash… —tomó mi mano y lo ayudé a pararse—, vayamos a casa —le dije poniéndome en marcha pero él no se movió y sentí un jalón en mi mano, por lo que lo miré.

—El único error que cometí en mi vida —me dijo con la mirada baja—, fue no haberte dicho antes que eres la única mujer que quiero.

—¿Eh?

—Dije muchas idioteces, hice otras tantas. Pero Misty —soltó la mano y me tomó el rostro—, tú nunca podrías ser un error para mí. Aquella vez no medí las consecuencias y…

—Y ahora una de las ellas, crece en mi vientre —completé molesta, y él me soltó indignando.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Es nuestro hijo mujer!

¡Orgullo tonto orgullo!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Oh, mujer irritante!

Llamar a nuestro hijo una consecuencia. ¡Es indignante! Está bien que esté enojada, pero tampoco es para que me diga eso.

—No te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu representante hasta que no pueda con el vientre y te busqué alguien que pueda remplazarme.

—Si sólo vas a abrir la boca para decir sandeces mejor quédate callada —la volví a tomar de la muñeca y la jalé conmigo hasta el edificio donde vivíamos.

—¡Ash! —me gritó pero no me detuve. ¡Era la madre de mi hijo! ¡Rayos! ¡Y la mujer de mi vida! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

La ingresé a mi departamento y corrí a buscar una toalla para que se secará y otra para mí.

—¿Qué opinas? —me dijo con un tono más calmado.

—¿Del embarazo? —ella afirmó.

¿Qué pienso? ¡Dios! ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida, yo en mi emoción pensé en voz alta.

—Por supuesto Misty. Tener un hijo de la persona que amas, es la mejor noticia del mundo. ¿No lo crees así?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Oh tonta de mí!

Ver la alegría con la que decía que era la mejor noticia del mundo, quebrajo de un golpe mi coraza de hielo.

—Por supuesto Misty. Tener un hijo de la persona que amas, es la mejor noticia del mundo. ¿No lo crees así?

Y eso último esfumó toda duda.

—Lo es, lo sé —respondí y lleve mi mano al vientre—. ¿Qué haremos?

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Querernos, y querer a ese pequeño ser con la misma intensidad!

¿Dije que estaba hecha una llorona?

El llanto me invadió, y empecé a llorar como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?! —repetía asustado—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—¡No! —exclamé entre sollozo—. ¡Abrázame por favor! —le pedí extendiéndole mis brazos.

—¡Claro que sí! —me abrazó y solté todas las lágrimas sobre su pecho.

—Pensé que no querías saber de… —balbuceé pero él me silenció.

—Tuvimos una terrible falla de comunicación. Pero no te preocupes, querida representante mía. Sigamos como hasta ahora —se separó un poco de mí y apoyó su mano cerrada en mi mentón para hacer que lo mirará—, pero más juntos.

—Ash…

—Desde que supe de tu boda, no podía pensar bien. ¡No quería perderte! ¡Te amo Misty! ¡Y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes!

—Yo también —sonreí entre lágrimas.

—Empecemos desde el inicio —se acercó y me besó—. Gracias por darme un hijo.

—¡Ash! —protesté comenzando a llorar nuevamente y lo abracé—. ¡Estoy hecha una llorona!

—Lo noté —me abrazó y lo escuche reír—. Ahora estamos juntos, ya no tienes que llorar.


End file.
